Classroom Duties Rewrite
by Tuna1827
Summary: It had all started when Tsuna was locked inside a classroom when he was just done with his classroom duties. Now Tsuna and Hibari were caught kising in the hall way and someone took a picture of it! New chappy up!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is a rewrite of Classroom Duties and it has continued by a little. I don't really know if I should make this an on-going story, so please R&R and tell me what you think. And if I get more than 3 reviews saying that they want me to continue this, I most certainly will! So this story will be completed until I get three reviews saying that they want me to continue it!

Warning: Yaoi, OOCness

* * *

"Hey, Tsuna, since you made us lose the game, you'll have classroom duties all to yourself today." Said one of Tsuna's classmates. Today was Friday, and Tsuna was relieved that the last class of the day was over with, because they didn't have school tomorrow.

"B-but-" Tsuna didn't even have the time to protest, his classmate was off with another group of people, laughing, probably at Tsuna.

Tsuna then picked up all the gym equipments and went out to the main school building. He did his cleaning there too.

When he was done, there was a *click.* He was startled by it.

_What was that? Am I hearing things now? Who cares, I've got to go home before Reborn gets annoying about it._

When he tried opening the only door to the hall, he can't, he was locked in.

_Well, at least that proves that I'm not hearing things. Wait, now isn't the time to think about that! How do I get out of here?_

He tried kicking the door, but that did nothing, and he almost hurt himself while doing that. Then, he tried pounding the door, but no matter how hard he pounded the door with his fists, the door wouldn't budge. Finally, he gave up.

_I hope someone notices that I am gone, if not I will stay in here for the whole weekend!_

While he was thinking, he drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

He woke up by the sound of the opening door. When he opened his eyes, he wouldn't believe who was there. Hibari was there, looking at him.

"HIIIIIIIII!" Squealed the scared Tsuna. "I-I am so sorry! I am not here to disrupt the order of Namimori! I just happened to be locked in here by someone! Please don't beat me up!"

"Herbivore, do you know how much it worries me that you didn't come out of the building?"

_Huh, did Hibari-san just say he was worried?_

"C-can you repeat that?"

His question was answered, Hibari glomped him.

"HIIIIIII!"

Hibari moved his mouth to where Tsuna's ear was and whispered. "I said I am worried about you." Before biting onto it, earning another squeal from Tsuna. Then Hibari just crashed his lips against Tsuna's and forced his tongue into the other's mouth, exploring his new found territory.

_What is happening? Why is he kissing me?_

_**Because he likes you.**_ Replied by the other him.

_That's impossible! And even if he does, he shouldn't do this to me!_

_**Just shut up. You know you are enjoying this too.**_ His other self told him, mischievously.

_No I don't!_

_**We'll see.**_

Soon, unconsciously, Tsuna moaned to the kiss. He leaned in closer and wrapped his arms around Hibari's neck to deepen the kiss. Finally, they parted and Tsuna was flushed and was panting, Hibari was taking short, unsteady breaths. Suddenly, Tsuna felt something hit his face, hard.

* * *

"Owwwwwww! Reborn!" What a bad way to start his day, and it was a Friday too, no school tomorrow.

"Hurry up, Dame-Tsuna, or else you'll be late to school."

"Fine…" Tsuna groaned and went to take a shower.

When he came out of the shower, he rushed out of the house, not caring to take a bite of his breakfast.

When he got to his class, his self-proclaimed right hand man and so-called baseball freak greeted him.

"Good morning Tenth!"

"Yo Tsuna!"

"Ah, good morning, Gokudera-kun andYamamoto." Then, the bell rang.

The teacher came in and started the classes. Then after eternity hell, it was the last class of the day, gym. Today they have to play volleyball, they were arguing about which team will have Tsuna. Since Yamamoto and Gokudera were on the same team, Tsuna got on their team. At the end, Tsuna and his team lost, Yamamoto had baseball practice so he had to go and Gokudera was crowded by a whole bunch of girls, squealing about how hot Gokudera looked in the game. While the girls were bothering Gokudera, a few guys from Tsuna's team came over to Tsuna when he was about to get ready to go home.

"Since you made our team lost, you'll have to clean up the gym and you'll have the classroom duties all to yourself."

"But-" Tsuna was cut off when those jerks went away, laughing about how stupid Tsuna was.

Wanting to get things over with and go back home, Tsuna started his work. First he picked up all the gym equipments and went over to the main school building. When he was done over there, there was a *click.* Tsuna suddenly remembered his dream, he tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open.

_This is just like my dream! Wait, so my dream foretold my future? Is Hibari-san gonna come here?_

_**You wish.**_

_I hope he is not gonna come._

_**Don't lie to yourself.**_

_I'm not! _Tsuna blushed.

_**Ya right. **_The other side said sarcastically.

Tsuna was arguing with his mind, part of him wanted to get out of here as soon as possible, but the other part of him wanted Hibari to come. And while he was debating with his other self, he fell asleep.

* * *

He was woken up by the sound of the opening door. He wouldn't believe who he saw, it was Hibari, the head perfect, was here. To make sure that he wasn't seeing things, Tsuna shut his eyes, hoping that Hibari would be gone when he opens his eyes, but, this Hibari is real.

"What are you doing here at this time herbivore?"

"I-I--"

"Answer me, or else I'll bite you to death."

"I-I got locked in here!"

"Don't raise your voice at me."

"S-sorry."

"Get out of here, herbivore."

"Y-yes!" With that, Tsuna ran off, not bothering to turn back.

_Thank god!_

_**You shouldn't be that happy, you wanted that dream to be true.**_

_No I did not!_

_**Again, don't lie to yourself.**_

_How many times do I have to say it? I am not lying to myself!_

_**Oh my, getting angry at your own thoughts now.**_

_Whatever, leave me alone!_

And Tsuna went home thinking about Hibari all day.

_**Told you.**_

_Shut up!_

* * *

That's it peoples! Again, if you want me to continue this story, please do so, and please R&R! Thanks for reading!


	2. Hibari Centric

Here's a short drabble fish of the first chapter, Hibari-centric

Warning &Disclaimer: Please read the first chapter.

Hibari Kyoya was strolling around the Namimori High school building for the last time before calling it a day, checking for anything that is not suppose to be here. When he got to the next door, he tried opening it, but he can't.

_The doors are not supposed to be lock by anyone other than me._

So he took out a bunch of keys, picked one out, and unlocked the door. He slide the door open and saw a half sleeping Tsunayoshi staring at him before shutting his eyes close and opening them.

"What are you doing here, herbivore?"

"I-I--"

"Answer me before I bite you to death."

"I-I got locked in here!"

_Locked in here? Impossible. And did he just raise his voice at me? _

_**His voice is quite nice though… **_

_Who are you?_

_**The other you.**_

_Whoever you are, you have no business with me._

_**Oh yes I do. I told you, I am the other you, and your feelings are as clear as a cloudless sky to me. One thing I can tell you, you like that little one there. More than like, I can say, more like love.**_

_I have no use for feelings like this._

_**Whatever.**_

"Don't raise your voice at me."

"S-sorry."

_So pathetic._

_**And cute.**_

_Shut up._

"Get out of here, herbivore."

"Y-yes!"

And he ran off, without looking back.

"Get out before I come bite you to death."

Suddenly, a certain hitman came out from nowhere.

"Ciaossu."

_Another one._

"What do you want, baby?"

"Just wanted to ask you a question."

"Hurry up, I don't have time to waste."

"Do you like Tsuna?" That was bold, no one has ever asked the 'Hibari Kyoya' questions like that.

"What makes you think of that?"

"What you were thinking about."

"It's none of your business."

And he left.

When he left school, Hibari looked for something, or one, to frustrate on, to get rid of that feeling and emotion. He went to dark alleys and found some thugs. He simply beat them up and left. Still, he has not got rid of it, not satisfied, never, not until he gets rid of _that_.

End!

R&R on this! Plz!


	3. Chapter 2

Hey peoples! Thanks for those who R&R on the last chapter and here's the next one I promised!

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR okay? I only own this story and the plot

Warnings: Yaoi, and OOCness. Implied 8059, 6984, and one-sided 6927. Don't like, don't read, but if you do, please R&R!

AND! On with the fic!

* * *

It has been weeks since what had happened, Tsuna had more and more dreams about Hibari, and they were the same dreams all over again. In his dream, it has always been that part where Hibari was kissing him, and Tsuna always woke up blushing. He tried not to remember about it, but, it keeps popping into his mind when he saw Gokudera yelling at Yamamoto. They make him think of a couple, with Gokudera being the bossy house wife and Yamamoto being the clumsy husband, but the worst part was, they were both guys. Then Tsuna would go all red and Gokudera will be very worried and ask if he was alright, Tsuna would just say he was fine and told Gokudera not to worry about it.

One day, Reborn wasn't there to wake him up. So Nana went to wake him up since she didn't see her son come downstairs to go to school. When Tsuna woke up, he realized that he'll be late if he doesn't hurry up. So, Tsuna rushed through his shower and ran out of the door after he changed into his uniform and took his book bag. Tsuna ran and accidentally stepped on the chiwawa's tail. The little dog got very mad and began chasing him, trying to take revenge. When Tsuna got to the school building, Hibari was there, closing the gate.

"I am so sorry I am so late!"

"Herbivore, do you have any idea what time it is?" There was a killing aura, surrounding Hibari, how dare Tsuna be late.

_**He is late today and no one is around, maybe you and him can do something.**_

_That's none of your business. Why are you here?_

_**I am here because I am you, duh.**_

_Be quite then, I don't like people disturbing me when I am biting someone to death._

_**Okay, whatever you say.**_

"HIIIIII! I am so sorry!" Then, the school bell rang.

"I will bite you to death."

"Please don't!"

"You are late and will be punished." Hibari took out his tonfa from his jacket and raised one over Tsuna's head. Tsuna shrunk into a ball and took cover for his head, his eyes shut tight, preparing for his punishment.

_I am gonna die!_

_**You really wish he will punish you.**_

_What?_

_**I said. You. Really. Wish. He. Will. Punish. You.**_

_No I don't!_

_**Deep down you do.**_

_No!_

_**The chains, whips, and hand cuffs, oh gosh, you will so enjoy that!**_

_Shut up and leave me alone!_

_**Hmph, whatever you say. Don't blame me when you accidentally moan when he hits you. Bye~!**_

Then, Tsuna waited, and nothing came. None. And when I said none, I really mean **none**.

"Stupid herbivore, not worthy of my time."

When Hibari walked away, Tsuna peeked. Hibari was gone into the school building. Tsuna sighed, it is gonna be a long day, after what his other self said. When Tsuna got to his classroom, his teacher scolded him for being late, and then Tsuna apologized and went to his seat, the class started.

* * *

At lunch, Reborn came to Tsuna when he was in the hallway, on his way to the roof top.

"Reborn! Why didn't you wake me up this morning?"

Kick.

"Ouch! You don't have to do that!"

"Don't talk to me like that, and it is none of your business in what I do, you understand?"

"Yes… Why are you ever here anyway?"

"It is wrong for a tutor to visit his pupil?"

"No…"

"I have a question for you Tsuna, do you like Hibari?"

"HIIII! What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said."

"I don't like him!"

"Oh really, I've been reading your mind for the whole day."

"Stop reading people's minds!"

"I can't help it that I can hear your thoughts, it was you who was thinking about him anyway, not my fault."

"That's not fair!"

"Life is never fair, Tsuna. Have you just realized that?"

"No!"

"Then face it."

Then, Mukuro came out from nowhere, behind Tsuna, and wrapped his arms around Tsuna.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Long time no see, Tsunayoshi-kun~!"

"Mu-mukuro, what are you doing here"

"To see you, of course." Mukuro said as he tightens his arms around the little one.

"Then let go of me!"

"Oya, oya, don't be shy now, Tsunayoshi-kun~!"

"I'm not! Now let go!"

"Get him off of you with your dying will."

Reborn shot Tsuna with a dying will bullet. Tsuna went limp for a second, and then he burst into life, with only his boxers on.

"REBORN!"

"Oya Oya, Tsunayoshi-kun, getting impatient already. Even stripping for me?"

"GET OFF OF ME!"

Tsuna flung a punch at Mukuro's face, but Mukuro dodged it.

"Don't use violence on me, I'll get sad." Mukuro then made a puppy face.

"GET OFF!"

Tsuna grabbed Mukuro's arm, and threw him, out of the window, of the second floor. But, Mukuro appeared right next to Tsuna.

"I'm still right here~!"

By that time, the flame on Tsuna's head had disappeared. He leaped away from Mukuro.

"HIIIIIII! Get away from me."

"What are you doing here?"

"Kyoya, don't interfere, Tsunayoshi-kun is mine!"

"Get out before I bite you to death."

He took out his trust worthy tonfa.

The other took out his trident.

"HIIIIIIIII! Please don't fight here!"

"It's none of your business."

"Tsunayoshi-kun, please stay out of this. I'll protect you from this sadist!"

And Tsuna fled for his life to the roof top. When he got there, he saw Yamamoto hugging Gokudera, he immediately turned red. The pair separated, both blushing.

"T-tenth! Please do not misunderstand!"

"Tsuna, it's exactly what you see here. Right, Hayato?"

"Shut up, baseball freak!"

"I-I don't know what to say." If possible, Tsuna just got redder.

"You scared the Tenth!"

"Maa, maa, let's just eat."

The lunch continued with the three of them in silence.

* * *

When Tsuna got home, Reborn welcomed him with a fierce blow to the stomach.

"Still no good, can't even dodge a blow like that."

"Reborn! Don't do that!"

"I am your tutor, I can do whatever I wanted to without your concern, and that was a part of your training."

"Okay, I get your point, so please don't do that again."

Tsuna ran upstairs and into his room, thinking over what happened that day.

* * *

Another chappy done, not a lot of progress, but I'll get to it.

Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Here's chappy number three!

Warnings: Yaoi, OOCness, little number of pairings, more than one.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't bother suing.

* * *

After what happened between Mukuro and Tsuna, Tsuna's been on a look out for Mukuro. It's not that he didn't like him, but what he did was awkward. It was just too awkward, why did Mukuro glomped him anyway? Was he shot by Reborn with a weird bullet? Tsuna never got his answer, he wanted to ask them both, but whenever Mukuro or Chrome popped out of nowhere, Tsuna would scream and run like he'd seen a ghost. And Reborn? He would kick Tsuna and told him that it was none of his business, before he even asks. Finally, he gave up.

But that was a long time ago, now was time for winter break. Today snowed a lot. Tsuna's crew went to Nami High for a snowball fight. When they got there, they were greeted by snowballs smacked in their faces. It was dead accurate, it hit them in the middle of their faces, and it was whipped at them at such high speed, Tsuna couldn't take it and fainted. Gokudera rushed to his Tenth's side, very much worried. Yamamoto looked around for the culprit, and founded Hibari.

Hibari was there, tonfa in hands, ready to bite them all to death, but his sight was on Tsuna.

_**Cute isn't he?**_

_Why are you here again? You are annoying._

_**I know I am, and I am supposed to be here and be annoying, you can't blame me.**_

_Get out._

_**How?**_

_Then shut up._

_**Can't do. Why don't you take him, I don't think he would mind at all.**_

Hibari smirked, finally found the other him useful. He ran toward the group, and snatched the fainted one with him, and went off somewhere. Gokudera took out his dynamites and got ready to throw them at Hibari, but Yamamoto hold him back.

"Let me go, you baseball idiot!"

"It's Hibari, Tsuna's safe with him."

"That fucking bastard is going do something inappropriate to the Tenth!"

Reborn came out from a corner.

"Gokudera, let him go. Hibari's one of Tsuna's guardians too."

"But-!"

"Don't 'but' me, I've made up my mind.

"Let's have a snowball fight then!" Yamamoto said, as Dino and his subordinates came, along with Ryohei.

"Let's have a snowball fight to the EXTREME!"

"Hey guys, where's Tsuna?"

"Hibari took him." Reborn answered.

"Hmmm, Kyoya took him, I wonder what he's going to do."

"Don't worry! Let's not waste any time and have a good snowball fight!"

* * *

When Tsuna woke up, he found himself in the reception room, on one of the couches.

_Eh? Why am I here?_

_**He kidnapped you, well, sort of.**_

_Who?_

_**Him.**_

_Mukuro?_

_**No.**_

_Then who?_

_**Oh my god, how stupid are you? The 'he' is Hibari, you idiot.**_

_Oh. Wait, what?!_

_**I said. Hibari. Kidnapped. You.**_

_How did that happen?!_

_**You fainted.**_

_Now that you talk about it. _

_**Duh. What are you gonna do now?**_

_I donno. Talk to him, I guess._

_**Then you do that, I'll watch. Er, I mean, listen.**_

Tsuna found Hibari at his desk, writing on a bunch of papers. He walked up to Hibari and asked him a question.

"Hibari-san, why am I here?"

"Because I brought you here."

"Oh, can I leave now?"

"No."

Then he walked toward Tsuna, who was backing against the wall as he took another step forward.

"W-what are you doing?" Tsuna stuttered when Hibari was right in front of him, with each of his hands on one side of Tsuna's head, trapping him.

He got his answer when Hibari leaned in and kissed Tsuna. Tsuna's blood rushed up to his head, making him feel dizzy. His legs couldn't support him, so he wrapped his arm around Hibari's neck to support himself. Hibari licked Tsuna's bottom lip and Tsuna unconsciously opened his mouth a little, making way for Hibari's tongue. Tsuna felt Hibari's tongue wrapped around his and moaned to the new feeling, not exactly a good kind, but not bad either, he couldn't describe it. After they parted, Hibari attacked Tsuna's neck, biting on to it and drawing blood, then licking the blood away. Hibari moved one of his hands south and slid it up Tsuna's shirt. The light touches on his torso woke Tsuna up from his daze.

"Hibari-san!"

The said perfect stopped what he was doing and asked. "What?"

"Um, I have something to do, so, bye!" Tsuna said as he moved Hibari's hand off of him and dashed out of the school, back to home. When Hibari saw him ran off, he smirked.

* * *

_**That was a perfect chance, why did you run away?**_

_Because…_

_**Because of what?**_

_Because I don't want him to!_

_**Are you sure?**_

_Yes I am, and stop playing with me!_

_**Hey, I am, for once, not playing with you, I am serious. **_Tsuna's other self said, his tone surprisingly dark.

_Fine… Now leave me alone_

_**If you don't care who you end up with. I mean, us.**_

_What do you mean?_

_**Your, I mean, our, future depends on the one you chooses.**_ His voice darkens.

_Huh?_

_**Never mind, you'll never understand. Just go do whatever you want, and be careful on what you choose to do, it affects me too.**_

_I don't really understand at all, but I will try._

_**Don't try, do it!**_

_HIIIIIIIIIII! Okay, I will!_

_**That's more like it!**_Tsuna could almost hear a smirk from the other, if possible.

* * *

_**Hey, Why did you let him go?**_

_Because I felt like it._

_**But that was a good chance!**_

_Shut up._

_**Don't be so mean to your other self!**_

_I can do whatever I want, I don't take orders from anyone._

_**What you do affects me too!**_ Hibari's other self whined.

_I don't care._

_**Fine… **_The other would most likely be pouting, if he was real, but he is just another existence in Hibari.

* * *

Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Dino were waiting for Tsuna at his room when he came back. They were so worry that they almost made Tsuna ran out of breath just by answering the questions that were thrown at him, and of course, he left _that part_ a secret, but Reborn already knew about it.

* * *

Okay! That's it for the chappy! Please R&R and wait for the next chapter! And I promise you won't be waiting for a long time, cuz I've already had a head start on it!


	5. Chapter 4

Here's the next chappy for ya! Introduction on Basil! And have I forgotten to tell you, that Tsuna and the others are in third year and Ryohei and Hibari is in forth year?

Warning: Yaoi, more than just one pairing, OOCness

Disclaimers: I don't own this, so don't sue, yes, no suing!

* * *

After Hibari first kissed Tsuna, Tsuna dreamed of meeting with his other self at night. They were in the middle of a garden, full of many different kinds of flowers, sitting on a bench. The other had told Tsuna to address him as Tsuya, since he had never told Tsuna his name before. Tsuya had a hooded cape on, and the hood was covering his face. The only thing Tsuna knew about his other self was that he was annoying and was taller.

"Hey, this is the first time we've met in person, you know that, Tsuna?"

"Yeah, but I can't see your face."

"That doesn't matter, what matters now is that: how to get rid of that person right there." Tsuya said, pointing at a bush of roses.

"Ku fu fu, looks like I've been found out." Mukuro came from behind the bush.

"Mukuro! Why are you here?"

"You know that I can go in and out of people's dreams."

"I know that! But why are you in _my_ dream?" Tsuna whined.

"Because I don't want to leave someone I don't know in my little Tuna's dream, who knows what he would do to you."

"I am not your tuna! And Tsuya is the other me, okay? He's not gonna hurt me. So, you can leave now." Tsuna said, irritated, and finally snapped because Mukuro is so annoying.

"Don't be so mean to me~!" Mukuro pouted playfully.

"Could you please get out?" Tsuya said, finally showing his face, which had a sinister smile on it. He looked a lot like Tsuna, except for that he had very cold, icy, blue eyes that looked blurry, like it was misted, and his hair had a lighter shade of brown.

"Tsuya, your eyes…"

"Oh, this?" Tsuya asked, taking the contacts off his eyes. Tsuna sweat dropped. "This is a dream, Tsuna, anything could happen, like this."

Tsuya was gone and then he appeared right behind Mukuro. He kicked Mukuro, hard enough to sent him flying. Mukuro hit a tree and fainted.

"Mukuro!"

"Don't worry, this is a dream, he wouldn't be hurt. Actually, he could, if he doesn't stay out of this dream."

"Why?"

"Because this is your dream, and I am a part of it. I could keep him in this dream and torture him until he is mentally dead. He's an illusionist, he would know."

"Are you going to do that?"

"If he stays here long enough."

Tsuya went over to where Mukuro was, took out a bucket of water from nowhere, and dumped it on him. Mukuro woke up.

"You, get out."

"Why should I?"

"Because I can tear your mind apart, you know that too."

"Fine, only on one condition."

"What is it?"

"You mustn't hurt Tsunayoshi in anyway."

"I wouldn't do that, would I? If I do, I'll be hurt as well, dumbass. Now. Get. Out."

"See you some other time, Tsunayoshi."

Mukuro disappeared in a mist. Tsuna was worried.

"Are you really going to get hurt if I did?"

"Yes, and why would I be lying? I have no need to."

"Oh."

"It's time for you to go. You better wake up and get to school on time. If you get yelled at, I can hear it too. And I'll tell you about myself later. Don't try talking to me today, I'll be catching some sleep."

"Okay."

"See ya."

* * *

Tsuna woke up and looked at the clock, it was six-thirty, dodging Reborn's kick to the face on the way.

"Your reflexes had improved. Now hurry up and go downstairs before your breakfast is eaten."

Tsuna went to the shower, thinking about his dream on the way. What had he meant when he said he could tear up people's minds? But he decided to shrug it off.

When he finished his shower, he went downstairs. There, he heard a familiar way of talking.

"Good morning, Sawada-dono."

"Good morning, Basil-kun, Why are you here?"

"Master told me that I will come here and stay until he is done with his mission. He didn't want me to go with him."

"Oh."

"Dame Tsuna, Basil is attending the same school as you."

"Why?"

"Because Iemitsu said he has to go there."

"Fine."

* * *

Today Yamamoto had morning baseball practice and Gokudera went to stock on dynamites, so this morning might as well be peaceful. But unfortunately, someone had to bother him, along with his infamous laugh.

"Ku fu fu, good morning, Tsunayoshi."

"Good morning Mukuro."

"And who is this here?"

"This is Basil-kun. He'll be living with me until my dad come and get him."

"Good morning Basil."

Basil had a faint blush, after hearing Mukuro's deep voice, but no one noticed it. "Good morning Mukuro-dono, we've seen each other in the ring conflict."

"Oh, I remember you." Mukuro smiled a fake smile, thinking that Basil will try and take his Tsunayoshi away.

Basil's blush turned a little darker, and fortunately, no one noticed it. Tsuna then squealed.

"We have to go Basil-kun, or we'll be late!"

"Hai, Sawada-dono."

And they start running, Tsuna tried his best catching up to Basil, but failed. Basil noticed it and slowed down for Tsuna to catch on. When they reached Nami high, there were still students going inside.

_Lucky… _Tsuna though.

"Basil, do you know which room you're in?"

"Yes."

"Do you need help then?"

"No."

"See you at lunch then." And Tsuna rushed off to his room.

Basil was in deep thought of Mukuro that he almost missed the door to his room.

* * *

At lunch, Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Basil were on the roof top eating their lunch. They were having normal conversations and nothing else, and Tsuna introduced Basil as his cousin. Finally the day ends and they ended up back at home. Reborn told Tsuna to go up to his room, saying he's got something to show him. Tsuna thought that it wouldn't be anything good, but still went to see what it was, because if he didn't, he'd be dead.

* * *

Finally finished!

Please R&R!

Thx for reading!


	6. Chapter 5

Here's another chappy up for you! If any of you thought the name 'Tsuya' had any meaning to it, I am sorry to say: it doesn't, I just thought it up randomly. Hibari's other self would takeover soon, but not in this chapter.

Warnings: Yaoi, multiple pairings, OOCness.

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't want to get sued.

* * *

When Tsuna got up to his room, he was shot, by Reborn. Then, Tsuna fell to the ground and let out a groan to the pain. The said person opened his icy blue eyes, which met Reborn's.

"What the hell?"

"Are you Tsuya?"

"Yes and are you the Spartan tutor I've heard about from Tsuna?"

(Ha, Tsuna is gonna get the crap beaten out of him after this.)

Reborn launched a kick to Tsuya's face, only to be blocked by a random book Tsuya picked up from the messy floor of Tsuna's room.

"That's none of your business."

"I'll take that as a yes," Tsuya said, stood up and brushed the dust off him. "Your name is Reborn, no?"

"I want you to do something."

"What is it?"

"Go seduce Hibari, he won't notice the difference between you and Tsuna."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

Reborn knew that Tsuna had something for Hibari, and Tsuna will need a lover (for mafia things), so he just told Tsuya to seduce the perfect.

"No thank you, get Tsuna to do that himself."

"He's too stupid."

"Agreed, but still no. Tsuna mostly likely will be the one under, I'm the exact opposite, so I'll probably end up on top."

"I've already got that planned out. Just go do it at lunch."

"What do I get from it?"

"What you wanted Tsuna to have for a long time, even before you show yourself to him."

"Fine. But I'll do it my way, not anything you're going to make me do, no way"

"Deal, now go do your homework."

_Good thing I listen to most of his classes._

"You don't have to. Just write down answers that idiots will write, so nobody notices."

"What the hell!?"

"I can read minds, didn't Dame-Tsuna tell you?"

"No."

"Then now you know."

"One more thing, do I have anyone or thing that I have to avoid?"

"It doesn't matter. If anyone bothers you just ignore them."

"Okay."

* * *

Things went smoothly in the morning, like how he should act and how to talk o others. At lunch time, Tsuya excused himself from the crew and went to the reception room. He knocked the door.

Silent…

He knocked again.

Again, silence…

Then, Tsuya heard footsteps, he turned around, only to see the perfect a few feet away.

"Hibari-san!"

"What do you want?"

"Nothing much, just this," Tsuya said, as he press his lips against Hibari's, pushing him against the door. Then Tsuya opened the door and led Hibari to one of the couches, lips never parted, he pushed the perfect on the couch and toped him. Then, in the blink of an eye, Tsuya fell on top of Hibari and fell asleep.

"Tsunayoshi, wake up."

No respond.

The perfect sighed and lifted the sleeping one up and set him on the couch while he returned to his stack of papers on his desk.

* * *

When the sleeping boy woke up, he blinked his innocent, round, and caramel eyes, trying to figure out where he was, and someone spoke up.

"You're finally awake."

"Hibari-san! Why am I here?"

_Is he going to play dumb with me?_

"Don't play dumb with me."

"I'm not, Hibari-san, I really don't know why."

"Whatever, get out. School's over already."

"Okay, see you tomorrow then."

With that said, Tsuna's gone.

* * *

The next day, when Tsuna opened the door to go to school, Gokudera leaped at him.

"Tenth! Are you alright!? Yesterday you didn't come back to class!"

"I'm alright, really."

"I'm so glad you're alright, Tenth!"

They got on their way to school. In the middle of class, Tsuna was called out to the reception room. Everyone felt bad for Tsuna.

"Herbivore, what is the meaning of this?" Hibari asked, holding up a photo of them two kissing in the hall, then threw a letter at Tsuna.

The envelope said: _For the sadistic so-called 'Perfect' bastard._

_Ha! Hibari Kyoya! I've finally got you! You are hopeless right now! As you can see, the people in the picture are you and you're little lover. Surprised? And in case you don't know, this is blackmailing. If you don't follow the following rules, the whole school will know. No, scratch that, the __**whole Nami community**__ will know that the Sadistic Perfect have a soft spot for someone!_

_Here are the rules._

_You are not allowed to beat up anyone anymore, no matter what kind of circumstances you're under. _

_Resign from the seat of the Discipline Committee, all of the other members will do the same thing._

_Just two simple rules, if not followed, you know what happens._

_Signed, _

_Someone you'll never know_

"What!" I never did that, and I don't remember doing that either! Who wrote that letter?"

_**Ohhh, looks like you got dumped long time ago.**_

_Shut up._

_**The first fault of Hibari, not careful.**_

_I said shut up._

_**In the end, you got used, by someone as weak as him, what had happened to you?**_

_I __**said**__ shut up. _Hibari's mental vein just popped.

_**Okay, okay, don't get mad at me. Shish.**_

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not! Honestly!"

"Whatever, get out, and stay out of my sight or else I'll bite you to death, herbivore."

Tsuna ran out of the room, not bothering to close the door. He was sad, very. Well, who wouldn't be when s/he got yelled at for no reason? He ran out of the school, hid in the park, sat in a corner, and cried himself out. What had he done? What made Hibari so mad at him? Who was that in the photo? While he was in deep thoughts, Reborn came.

"Ciaossu."

"Reborn… could you… please… stay away?" Tsuna said between sobs.

"No, I have something to tell you."

"What… is it?"

"That person in the photo was not you. Well, in a sense it was."

"What… do you… mean?"

"Stop your crying and be a man."

"I… can't."

"Then shut up and listen." The usually heartless Reborn actually felt sorry for his student.

"Okay."

"That person was Tsuya, the body was yours, but the mind isn't. That bullet I shot you with yesterday brought out your other self. So you didn't do anything, Tsuya did."

"But Hibari-san won't believe me even if I told him!"

"That's up to you, go find the culprit."

"But how!?"

"Just do it."

* * *

That's it for this chappy. And oh no! Hibari is mad at our little Tuna here! What do you think will happen? Anyway, please R&R and tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 6

Here's another chappy for you! (And I am sorry TO THE EXTREME for being late.) This time, what do you think will happen? I think I would put some 6984 in the next chappy. Wait for it!

Warning: Yaoi, OOCness, language, more than one pairing!

Disclaimer: Don't own, no suing me!

* * *

Tsuna decided to skip school for the rest of the day. He could get into trouble, but not that he cared. He's got a bigger problem in hand, who took that picture? He tried calling Tsuya, but no responds.

_Gah! If I find Tsuya, I'll kill him! _

While he walked through the streets, he saw Mukuro staring into a chocolate store. He tried walking away, before Mukuro see him, but FAILED. Mukuro already saw Tsuna walking out of the park, through the reflection on the glass.

"Oya, oya, what is my little Tsunayoshi doing here?"

"M-Mukuro! What are you doing here?"

"Buying chocolate."

"Oh. Well, I've got something to do, so bye." Tsuna ran off.

_How can I find that person? Reborn is not going to help me, I know that. Gokudera, he'll just make a really big deal about it. Yamamoto… he could accidentally tell Gokudera. Onii-san… I don't want to think about it. Dino-san, he's going to ask Hibari-san about it. Hmmm… Who should I ask? Ah! Basil! Wait a minute, then otou-san will know! _

_**Then do it yourself.**_

_Tsuya!_

_**Hey, nice talking to you again.**_

_Why did you do that!_

_**Do what?**_

_What you and Hibari-san did in the hall!_

_**Oh.**_

_Don't just say 'Oh', now someone's got a picture of it!_

_**Really? That's interesting.**_

_For you that is! Hibari-san is mad at me now!_

_**So you do care about you two's relationship.**_

_Can you just tell me who took the pictures?_

_**No, I didn't see anyone taking pictures.**_

_Great, now what?_

_**I don't know.**_

_It's your fault!_

_**It's not, since I just did what that tutor told me to do.**_

_Reborn!_

_**Yep, him.**_

_Argh! Reborn's killing me!_

_**How?**_

_Mentally!_

_**Okay… Just go find that person, and prove that you're innocent and you love Hibari, without you realizing until now.**_

_Fine._

When Tsuna got home, he just collapsed on his bed, thinking about the possible candidate or -dates that could've taken the picture and written that letter. But nothing came to mind.

Basil came home from school, and went to his borrowed room, Tsuna's, along with his and Tsuna's bag, full of homework. Tsuna had to share the same room with Basil because the others had taken up the whole house.

"Sazada-dono, here's thy bag and homework."

"Ah, thank you Basil."

Basil notices that Tsuna was troubled and asked.

"Sawada-dono, why are thou troubled? Is it about someone thou like? Master said most young kids are troubled about love issues."

_Otou-san!_

"It's nothing, Basil, don't worry about it."

"Well, thou can tell me, I have someone I like too."

"Really? Who?"

_Now isn't the time to mind his business! I've got my own problems!_

"Mukuro-dono."

Tsuna almost fainted upon hearing that. Mukuro, the one who tried to molest him, even in his dreams! Basil actually likes Mukuro, how is that possible!? Tsuna's jaw was left hanging, Basil saw this and shook Tsuna, and Tsuna's head snapped back and forth.

"Sawada-dono!"

"Huh?"

"Are thou alright?"

"Y-yeah…"

"If thou said so, I've got something to do, so I'll see thee at dinner."

"Okay."

_**Why not trying to hook them up. It's two birds in one stone. One way, you can get Mukuro to stay away from you, if he is occupied with his lover, and you can get them two together.**_

_But how?_

_**Simple, old trick, get them to go somewhere and don't go, well, if you wanted to spy on them.**_

_I don't have time for that._

_**Fine, just talk to them Mukuro and Basil, and tell them to go to the amusement park this weekend with YOU, don't mention that the other will be there also.**_

_Okay._

_**Then get to it.**_

* * *

That night, Hibari was arguing with his other self, well, more like having a talk, in his dream. They were in the Reception room. Hibari on one couch, the other on the other.

"Will you just shut up?"

"No, I'll never shut up until you promise to get him back."

"That is not happening."

"Why? I thought you liked him?"

(Yeah, liked, not like.)

"I don't like him."

"Yeah right, as if I would believe that." The other one sneered at Hibari.

"You can believe in whatever you want, it's none of my business."

The other one frowned.

"But he was really sad when he ran out of the room, I could sense it."

"I wouldn't really care, it's none of my business."

"Stop saying it's none of your business! Of course it is! Tsuna is your… er…"

"He is my what? I don't have any relation to him, he's just another lowly, weak, and disgusting herbivore, along with the other ones."

Someone snapped.

"HE'S YOUR LOVER! OKAY? NOW IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! I CAN'T READ YOUR MIND RIGHT NOW BECAUSE I AM SEPARATED FROM YOU IN THIS DREAM! AND THE BEST PART IS, THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I WANT RIGHT NOW! AND I HAVE TO GO BACK TO THAT ONE HELL OF A MIND WHEN YOU WAKE UP! I REALLY HATE YOU, YOU KNOW THAT?"

"I wouldn't really care."

Er, he's not done yet, Hibari.

"BUT DO YOU KNOW WHAT UPSETS ME THE MOST IS? IT IS YOU! YOU FREAKING HEARTLESS PERSON. I WOULDN'T CALL YOU A CARNIVORE! ALL LIVING BEINGS, CARNIVORE OR NOT, NEEDED TO LOVE AND TO BE LOVED! YET **YOU** REFUSE TO DO SO! I AM SO DISAPPOINTED IN YOU!"

Why did he yell at him? He didn't do anything wrong, just expressing himself, nothing wrong with that, and yet, the one in front of him yelled at him. And yes, he was pissed.

"I'll bite you to death."

"Too bad for both of us," By that time he had calmed down. "It's time for you to wake up and I had to go back to that mind of yours. I rather have a really good nap than to hear your thoughts."

* * *

Hibari's other self is angry at the authoress for keep calling him 'the other one' and 'Hibari's other self.'

"I have a name, you know!"

"Not yet, haven't think of one yet. I created you, so no, you don't have a name."

"Then hurry up and give me a name!"

"I could call you Kyoya if I wanted to, but I wanted to be more original."

"I don't care! Just don't call me by those two names anymore!"

"Okay, okay… I'll do that sometime later."

"You better!"

The authoress left.

"Wait! When do you mean by sometime later!?"

Just kidding peoples, I've already made up a name for him, if you want to guess, go ahead, and if you get it right, you could request a one shot from me! Not that I am really a good writer, but I'll try. Wait… I'll not try, but I'LL WRITE ONE WITH MY DYING WILL!

And yes, that will conclude this chappy, please wait for the next one!


	8. Chapter 7

Hi ppls I'm back! I'm soooooooooo sorry for being soooooo late! This time Mukuro and Basil will be asked out by Tsuna and something's gonna happen to Hibari! But what? If you want to know, read on!

Warnings: Yaoi, OOCness, language, more than one pairing!

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, and nothing else.

* * *

In the morning, Tsuna was woken up the same way he's been, since Reborn came and became his tutor, except for the part that he can dodge Reborn's kicks now. He remembered that he had to ask Mukuro and Basil out separately to the amusement park, so he asked Reborn a question when he changed after his shower.

"Does Basil-kun have a phone?"

"I think Iemitsu gave him one. Why ask?"

"It's nothing."

"Then don't ask."

Kick.

"Ow! Sorry…"

"You should be. Now get to school with Basil before you are late."

"Fine."

Tsuna dashed out of the house with Basil.

* * *

When Tsuna got to his room, he was swallowed up by a whole bunch of fan girls, Basil's fan girls to be precise. All asking him about the same thing, Basil. Do Basil like this, that, and on and on and on.

_His fan club is just like the one for Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun. And why did they ask me anyway!?_

_**Your just jealous because you don't have one.**_

_No, but they are really bothering me! If they want to know about Basil-kun, why don't they just ask him themselves?_

_**Then get Gokudera and Yamamoto to help.**_

_No thanks, Gokudera will definitely blow the whole school and Hibari-san will bite me to death. Yamamoto will be drowned into the bunch of fan girls if he comes near me._

_**Oh, then that's too bad for you, think of a way yourself.**_

_You're so mean! Why don't you help me find a way?_

_**Fine, fine… Just say that Basil already likes someone.**_

_No! The they would go crazy asking me who it is, and if I tell them, they'd even get worse!_

_**Whatever, then think of one yourself.**_

_You are mean! _

_**I know that, didn't need you to tell me.**_

"Um, I think you should just ask him himself, I really don't know a lot about him and he just came a few days ago."

Every fan girl immediately retreated, now that Tsuna said that he didn't know a lot about Basil. They, the fan girls, didn't want to ask Basil themselves.

* * *

When it's time for lunch, Tsuna told Yamamoto and Gokudera to go to roof top first, not telling them why. Then he went to find Basil.

When he found Basil, he asked. "Basil, are you free this weekend?"

"I think so, why ask Sawada-dono?"

"Do you want to go to the amusement park with me this weekend?"

"I've heard of amusement parks from master, but I've never been to one."

"Then I'll take you there." Tsuna said with a smile.

"Thank you Sawada-dono."

"You're welcome, Basil-kun. I only wanted to give Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto some private time alone, and I've got nothing to do this weekend. Then someone said something about a new ride there, so I've wanted to go and I wanted to take you there. Let's go eat our lunch then."

"H-hai."

* * *

When school's over, Tsuna went to Kokuyou Land, well, the ruins of it, in hopes to find Mukuro. He looked all over the place, but he couldn't find him or anyone from the gang. Then, he felt someone's presence behind him. He turned around, only to see nothing and got scared by a poke to the back of the neck, by Mukuro.

"HIIIIII!"

"Ku fu fu, still easy to scare, as usual."

"You're so mean Mukuro!"

"It is not my fault that you were that easily scared."

Tsuna pouted. "Anyway, do you want to go to the amusement park with me this weekend?"

"Oya, oya, asking me out on a date already."

"Yeah, I'm asking you out on a date." _With Basil that is. _"I'm going home, this Saturday, at 12. Meet me at the entrance of the park. Bye Mukuro."

Tsuna got home and thought about a plan to get those two together, completely forgetting about Hibari.

* * *

While said person…

Hibari was trying to get his paper work done, and trying to block out Tsuna, completely, and failed, because his other self said Tsuna was upset when he yelled at him.

_**Oh, I see, you still miss him, don't you?**_

_Shut up._

_**You should be happy that I, someone who is still mad at you, am talking to you. **_

_I don't care._

_**Stop acting like a fucking spoiled kid and face the damned fact.**_

_Shut up._

_**Is that the only thing you could say?**_

_Leave. Me. Alone._

_**Fine, be that way, I wouldn't be surprised if he hates you by now, but just get him back. He's important to you, alright?**_

_I do whatever I please._

_**Knew you would say that, I knew you too well…**_

While Hibari was thinking with his other self, Reborn came in.

"Ciaossu, Hibari."

"What do you want, baby?"

"Just this."

Reborn shot a bullet at Hibari, but he deflected it.

_Hmmmmmmmm, not bad, but…_

Reborn jumped and did an air back flip above Hibari's head and landed behind him. He shot him with another bullet and Hibari fell. A few minutes later, he woke up.

"Why am I here?"

"Ciaossu."

"Who are you?"

"Reborn, the greatest hitman alive."

"Oh, my name is Kyoichi, I haven't even told my original self that… Ops, I wasn't suppose to tell you that."

"It doesn't matter, I already know about other selves, Dame Tsuna has one too."

"Wait, by Tsuna, do you mean Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Yes, and I am here to talk to you about that matter."

"Hibari really needs him back, I can feel it, but he won't admit it…"

"That's why I'm here, you idiot, you're no different than Tsuna."

"Sorry."

_**What do you mean by 'he won't admit it?'**_

_What do you want now?_

_**I want my question answered.**_

_Fine, I'll say it again. I said, you need him back._

_**No, I don't.**_

_Yes you do, and that's final. This time, you're shutting up._

"Anyway, this time, I'll be asking(using) you to apologize to Tsuna."

"I'll not do that, Hibari will have to do that himself. If I did it for him, then it would be pointless."

"Even though that he would be going out with Mukuro on Saturday?"

"It would be my business, but Hibari is the one that upset him, not me, so I'm not gonna care."

"Then do whatever you want, I don't even think you and Hibari are good for Tsuna, at least Mukuro's better."

Kyoichi twitched at the last comment. _I am way better than that pineapple bastard._

"Fine, I'll do whatever you want me to."

Reborn smirked.

* * *

That's it for this chappy and hope you enjoyed reading it, please wait for the next one! And plz R&R!


	9. Chapter 8

GAHHHHHHHHHH! I'm sooooo sorry! I haven't been writing for a long time! I am soooo sorry! This is another chapter of Classroom Duties Rewrite, please read it and then review!

Warnings: Yaoi, OOCness, language, and more than one pairing.

Disclaimer: Don't own this, don't expect to be sued, thank you very much.

* * *

Today is Friday, the last day of school, well, Tsuna hoped, but it was the last day of school, for the week. He had many things to get done with today, he had to think up of a way to leave those two at the amusement park and be positive that they will stay together when he's not there, and,of course, the horrible problem at hand, he and Hibari. He saw the perfect a few times, but he didn't talk to him, nor did he dare to even look up at him. When Tsuna saw Hibari, he would just either turn around or dropped his head so that Hibari can't see his face. He keeps on thinking that Hibari hates him and wanted to kill him, after what happened in the hall, with Tsuya.

"Oi, Tsuya, do you think Hibari really wants to kill me?"

"You've been asking that question one time too many, I am just wishing now that if you can stop asking me that question."

"But you never answer my question."

"Yes, I did, but the answer I gave you doesn't satisfy you."

"Really?"

"Yes, now stop asking me question and wake up before that one hell of a tutor kick your ass."

"Fine."

Tsuna woke up and went to the bathroom to take a shower, just before Reborn opened the door to his room.

"Good morning, Reborn." Tsuna said in a sleepy tone.

"Hmn, it's rare to see you up this early."

"Tsuya told me to wake up."

"Good then, now hurry up and clean yourself, you have half an hour to do that, and then you have another half an hour to finish your breakfast and head out to school."

"Okay."

Even though he woke up earlier, he can't relax and have a long soak in the tub.

"And you better get to it, before your breakfast is taken."

"Fine."

After Tsuna took his shower, he rushed through breakfast and headed out to school. On the way, he saw Gokudera bickering with Yamamoto. Well… Gokudera was the only one taking part of it anyway.

"Good morning, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto."

That got their attention.

"Good morning, Judaimend!"

"Good morning Tsuna."

"Let's go to school, before you are late," said Reborn, who just came out of the house.

"Okay."

While they were walking Tsuna had a feeling that something might. It could be his Hyper Intuition for all he knew, but he didn't care, he just shrugged it off. When they got to school, Reborn told Tsuna to stay.

"Dame-Tsuna, that was your Hyper Intuition, something bad, or even surprising, will happen. Make sure you pay attention to that."

"Yes, Reborn."

"And one more thing, go to Hibari right now, he's got something for you."

"I knew it! Hibari-san is going to kill me!"

"Just go."

"Fine."

Tsuna went to the Reception room and knocked on the door, but there was no one in there, so he went to the roof. When he got up there, he heard Hibird singing the Namimori Anthem.

"Hibari-san, are you there?"

He was met with a passionate kiss, but it was in a gentle way, kind of like asking for forgiveness. When they parted, the kisser asked, "Tsunayoshi, will you forgive me?"

Tsuna was stunned. Hibari will never say that, but he wouldn't care much, he had heard that love make people do things that they would not regularly do, and he believed that. He nodded as an answer, and the person that seems to be Hibari hugged him. Neither of them said anything, and they stayed that way for a long time before Tsuna broke the silence.

"Ne, Hibari-san, do you want to go to the amusement park with me tomorrow?"

"I have nothing to do tomorrow."

"I'll meet you at 11 in the morning tomorrow then. I've got to go to class now."

Tsuna left, leaving Hibari there, alone on the roof top.

_**You herbivore…**_

_What?_

_**Why did you do that?**_

_Because that is the only way to get you two back together. And as you can see, he didn't blackmail you, it was just some fool caught you two kissing in the hall that's all._

_**And why did you agree to go to amusement park tomorrow? I never said I would go.**_

_Because I thought it would be interesting._

_**I don't like to crowd.**_

_Don't worry, your very own presence will scare them off, and you can go around showing that you have him right now, and if they hurt him, they die. Also, that will make the blackmailing useless._

_**Hm.**_

_I'll take that as an approval then._

"Ciaossu, Kyoichi."

"Oh, hey baby, I already did what you want me to do. Can I go back now?"

"Good. Just wait for a few minutes, you'll go back."

"Thanks a lot!"

"And make sure you are either lying down or sitting, or else it will hurt a lot."

"Okay."

Kyoichi went to sleep shortly after Reborn left, and when he woke up, he was back to being the other self.

After knowing that Hibari don't hate him anymore, he went to ask his friends to go to the amusement park with him, but Kyoko, Haru, and the kids can't go. The girls had to go to shopping, and Nana wants to take the kids to the Namimori Shopping District along with Bianchi. So that leaves him, Basil, Mukuro, Hibari, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Reborn (but Tsuna didn't know, because Reborn is going to spy on him.)

* * *

Tuna: I am thinking… should I put some Ken & Chikusa in here…

Tsuya: I think you should ask the readers.

Tuna: Okay… *Turns to readers and clears throat* Would you dear readers like some ken and Chikusa in here? If you do, please R&R.

Kyoichi: Yes, please R&R, because Tuna needs your opinion.

Tsuya: Yes, please do so if you would like some, or you would not like some in here.

Tuna: I'll count the reviews to see how much on each side, so please R&R, not to just vote, but to comment on this fic also. Thank you.


	10. Chapter 9

Hey, you all, I'm going to say that this is the last chapter of Classroom Duties, I started high school this year and I am pretty sure that I am going to have a lot of homework, so I won't be writing anything until summer is here. And please enjoy this final (waited for too long) chapter of Classroom Duties.

Warnings: Yaoi, too many side pairings, and language.

Disclaimer: Dude, this is the last chapter, and if you've read the ones before, you'll know what I am going to say in this.

* * *

In the next morning, Tsuna woke up at 8 to get ready to go to the amusement park with Hibari and the others. He went to the shower shortly after he woke up, ate his breakfast, and then got out, harshly, because Reborn kicked him out, with Basil walking out after him. Tsuna went outside wearing a red hoodie with a black 27 on the back and a pair of jeans, and Basil wore a blue shirt with a gray jacket and a pair of jeans. Tsuna bumped into Hibari when he was kicked out. Hibari looked at him, dressing casually, yes, your eyes are not lying to you right now, he was wearing casual clothes. Hibari had on a tight white long sleeve shirt with a loose black short sleeve hoodie on top of it and a black pair of skinny jeans. And of course, Hibird rested on Hibari's shoulder.

"Good morning, Hibari-san!"

"Good morning, Hibari-dono."

"Good morning," Hibari smiled at Tsuna, a tiny one, but enough to be noticed by Tsuna.

_Ah! Hibari-san smiled!_

_**You idiot, don't you know that everyone can smile?**_

_I know that, but this is the first time I see Hibari-san smile, all he used to do is smirk, no smiling, and with him smirking at anyone, you can figure out that he is going to bite them to death._

_**Oh.**_

Gokudera and Yamamoto walk up to Tsuna's door. Gokudera wore a blue jacket, a red shirt underneath, and a black pair of pants. Yamamoto wore a navy long sleeve shirt, a white sleeveless bubble jacket, and a pair of gray pursuit pants.

"Good morning, Judaimend!"

"Yo!"

"Good morning, Gokudera-dono, Yamamoto-dono."

"Good morning, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto. Why are you two so early?"

"Ha ha, Gokudera dragged me out of my house at 10." (Now you would be wondering what they were doing this early.)

"I don't want Judaimend to wait for us. We should wait for him!"

"Arigatou, Gokudera-kun, but it's fine, I can wait for you."

"But—" Gokudera was cut off by someone, very extreme.

"GOOD MORNING TO THE EXTREME, SAWADA! Oh? Yamamoto, taco-head, and Hibari, you guys are also here?!" Said an extremely-energetic-all-the-time Ryohei, who was in an orange hoodie and a black pair of sweats.

"Good morning, onii-san."

"Yo, senpai."

"Who are you calling taco-head, you turf head?!"

"Maa, maa, let's not fight and let's go."

"Guys, Yamamoto is right, Gokudera-kun, onii-san, please don't fight, let's go to the amusement park peacefully."

"Hmph, only because Judaimend said so!"

"Let's go, Gokudera." Yamamoto said, as he wrapped his arm around Gokudera's waist. Gokudera's face instantly turned red.

* * *

When they got to the amusement, it was full of people, they knew better than going to the amusement park on _Saturday. _Tsuna went to buy the tickets while the others were waiting for him, while arguing with each other. Hibari, who can't even take it for one second, took out his tonfa and threatened them to shut up or they'll be bitten to death. When Tsuna came back, he saw some people slowing inching away from a group, so out of curiosity, Tsuya told Tsuna to go take a look. There was the Varia, they were out of their uniforms and were actually dressed in casual clothes, all black, arguing with each other for no obvious reasons.

"Shut up, trash."

"What did you say, you damn boss?!"

Before Xanxus take out his guns, there seemed to be another argument that exploded. People were screaming and running away from the group, even guards ran for their lives. There were dynamites, tonfa with parts hidden in different compartments, EXTREME fists, and a trident, no doubt Mukuro, were involved. The Varia stopped and looked at them. Lussuria immediately ran toward that group and glomped Ryohei, who was yelling, "Men should be EXTREME!" or something along those lines. Yamamoto and Basil tried to calm them down, as expected from peaceful peoples. Can't say because they have the rain flame, Squalo is just… not peaceful.

Tsuna ran up to them and shouted, "Guys, stop fighting!"

They immediately stopped, Hibari, Mukuro, and Gokudera made up a reason to stop, and all three of them said that it was because of his Tsunayoshi/Beloved Judaimend, which led to the "He is not yours!" argument. Ryohei wanted to join in because they were being EXTREME, but he can't because a certain someone was restraining him. They stopped when an orange light flew pass Gokudera's face, missing by an inch.

"Shut up, you damn scumbags."

"You damn bastard! That was dangerous!"

"Maa, maa, calm down, Gokudera." Yamamoto held Gokudera back, who almost took out his dynamites to throw them at Xanxus.

"Shut up you baseball freak! And let me go, damn it!"

"Gokudera-kun! Please stop!" Tsuna shouted.

"H-hai, Judaimend!"

"Xanxus, why are you and the Varia here?" Tsuna asked.

"Because we like to relax once in a while~" said Lussuria, who was still holding on to Ryohei.

"Oh, I see," Tsuna said, not understanding why they are here, but not in Mafia Land.

"Yo, Squalo!"

"What do you want, you stupid baseball brat?"

"Do you guys want to join us? They said 'the more the merrier!'"

That was how they ended up going in a group. While they were going on all the rides, Tsuna screamed his lungs on all of them. Hibari was almost choked to death by Tsuna's death grip, who knows Tsuna can kill without being in his dying will. Basil and Mukuro were forced to sit together on all of the rides and even at lunch. While they were going to ride on another ride, they met Ken and Chikusa.

"Mukuro-san!" Ken yelled. "We haven't seen each other for a long time!"

"Ken, Chikusa, how are you two doing?"

"We are fine!" Ken shouted, and Chikusa have to cover his ears.

And there goes two more people to the group, which makes Hibari irritated, but since his precious Tsunayoshi is there, he decided not to say anything about it. While all of these things happened, Reborn was there. He wasn't in the form of a baby, instead, he was in the form of an adult. The curse can be broken if you taught a pupil and see his/her love life blossom. As much of a cosplayer he was, he cosplayed as an Italian tourist, and no one noticed, not even Tsuna.

* * *

At the end of the day, everyone was happy, even Hibari, but he won't admit it. Mukuro got used to being forced to sit next to Basil, and pretty much liking it. Before leaving with Ken and Chikusa, Mukuro placed a kiss on Basil's mouth, dying Basil's face red.

"Kufufu, we shall see each other again," and he walked off with Ken and Chikusa.

Tsuna saw all of this and was happy for Basil. He headed home with his friends after saying good bye to the Varia members.

* * *

On Monday, when he walked into the school, a lot of girls were blushing like crazy, some were even squealing. He walked to his classroom, completely confused, and found a picture of him and Hibari kissing in the hallway on his desk, he turned dark red. Yamamoto and Gokudera found out about this, but decided not to say anything because Yamamoto convinced Gokudera that Hibari will know how to take care of it.

At lunch, a lot of guys came to Tsuna, saying, "Dame-Tsuna, I didn't know you swung that way!"

Gokudera and Yamamoto stood up for him, but Tsuna didn't care, it was the truth, not a problem if anyone knows it. He even decided to ask Hibari to go to his house for dinner, just to tell his mom that he is going out with a guy, he knew she wouldn't be angry. He told Gokudera and Yamamoto that it is fine, it is true anyway.

* * *

After school, Tsuna asked Hibari to go to his house for dinner and to introduce him to Nana. And Hibari agreed to go to Tsuna's house after he finishes his work.

* * *

When Hibari got to Tsuna's house, he was greeted by Nana, who already knew that Hibari and Tsuna were together because Tsuna told her. And at the time when Tsuna told her, she was thrilled. Because she was so happy that her son finally has someone to take care of him, she cooked a feast. All the kids in the house were very happy, especially Lambo.

After eating dinner and talking to Tsuna's mom, Hibari kissed Tsuna before leaving, and left Tsuna a bit dazed, until Reborn kicked him in the head and told him that he have to train tomorrow after school.

* * *

This is the end! And I will write a sequel for this fic next year! Just so you all wait! Thank you all for reviewing and reading so far! And again, I am so sorry for updating so late! The ending didn't make much sense, lol.


End file.
